De l'autre côté du miroir
by TecZenith Kyara Kurara
Summary: Derek Morgan va rendre visite à sa mère pour son anniversaire. Malheureusement, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu et il va se retrouver mêlé à une sombre histoire, reliée à une affaire qu'il avait élucidé il y a plus de dix ans...
1. Chapitre 1 : La disparition

Derek Morgan descendit de l'avion. Comme chaque année, il rendait visite à sa mère pour son anniversaire. Il avait tout préparé : il était passé à la bijouterie et lui avait acheté une jolie paire de boucles d'oreille en argent, son métal préféré.

Tandis qu'il sortait de l'aéroport, trainant sa valise derrière lui, le portable à la main, une ombre se faufila vers lui. Il se retourna, persuadé d'avoir entendu un bruit, et reçut un fort coup de matraque à la tête. Derek perdit connaissance, laissant tomber son portable. L'homme le souleva en-dessous des aisselles et le traina sur une cinquantaine de mètres, avant de le balancer dans un fourgon qui attendait là. Le fourgon démarra, laissant les bagages et le portable de Morgan sur le trottoir.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble en face, une jeune femme, blanche, aux cheveux bruns, vêtue d'une veste en cuir noir, prenait des photos. Elle descendit par la barre de pompier. Une fois en bas, elle saisit le portable et commença à pianoter dessus.

**Chapitre 1 : La disparition**

_**Flash back :**_

_**Chicago, 2000. Derek Morgan était en patrouille avec la police de Chicago, quand il aperçut une bande de jeunes en train de dealer de la drogue. Il décida de les interpeler :**_

**- Police !**

_**Les adolescents d'enfuirent, les uns d'un côté, le dealer de l'autre, et la fille de la bande, qui tenait le paquet dans sa main, d'un troisième.**_

_**Morgan décida de poursuivre la jeune fille. Il emprunta une rue entre deux immeubles, et perdit l'adolescente de vue.**_

**- Et merde…**

**- Coucou, je suis là ! **_**fit une voix au-dessus de lui.**_

_**Morgan leva la tête : la jeune fille était assise sur le toit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Elle lui montra le paquet, comme pour le narguer.**_

_**Morgan la visa avec son arme :**_

**- Descend ! Tu vas te tuer…**

**- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de machin braqué sur moi, **_**répondit-elle.**_** Et puis je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai à me reprocher…**

**- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, **_**aboya Morgan.**_** Tu as trois secondes pour descendre.**

**- Ca va, ça va, **_**répondit l'autre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la barre de pompier.**_

**- Non ! **_**cria Morgan, **_**ne fais pas ça…**

_**Mais la jeune fille s'était laissée glisser et avait atterrit tout en douceur sur le sol. Elle lui sourit :**_

**- Bah quoi ? Vous m'avez dit que j'avais trois secondes pour descendre…**

_**Morgan abaissa son arme, atterré. La jeune fille lui tendit le sachet :**_

**- Si vous voulez des biscuits, pourquoi vous allez pas vous en acheter en magasin ?**

_**Morgan regarda dans le sac plastique : en effet, c'étaient bien des paquets de biscuits. Il en ouvrit un et, au lieu d'y découvrir de la cocaïne, il y vit des cookies, comme c'était marqué sur la boîte.**_

_**La jeune fille plongea sa main dedans et en sortit un gâteau, qu'elle croqua.**_

**- Très amusant… Tu te crois maligne, hein ? **_**fit Morgan.**_

**- Oh allez, un peu d'humour… On n'est pas des dealers, mais des farceurs, **_**ricana-t-elle.**_

**- Tu sais que je peux t'arrêter pour ça ?**

**- Je sais, mais vous n'allez pas le faire…**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**- Je vous ai impressionné.**

_**Il y eut un silence, puis Morgan demanda :**_

**- Comment tu as fait pour monter aussi haut, aussi vite ?**

**- Je suis montée par l'endroit où je suis descendu, Agent Morgan.**

**- C'est impossible ! Comment vous vous appelez ?**

_**Elle lui tendit la main :**_

**- Amber Moore, pour vous servir. Vous, vous êtes Derek Morgan, vous voulez devenir profiler mais vous vous laissez avoir quand vous avez à faire à des femmes…**

**-Vous Amber Moore ? La gymnaste ? Mais… comment vous savez ça ? Ça, et le fait que vous soyez sûre que je vous laisserais partir.**

_**La jeune femme eut un éclat de rire :**_

**- Qui a dit que seuls les profilers étaient capable de lire dans la personnalité des gens ?**

_**Il y eut un flottement, puis Morgan prit enfin la main qu'il lui tendait :**_

**- Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la gymnaste la plus renommée de l'Illinois que je ne peux pas vous arrêter… Prenez garde la prochaine fois.**

BAU

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur Blake et Reid. Ils se dirigèrent droit vers la salle de conférence, où Hotch, Rossi, JJ et Garcia étaient déjà arrivés.

-_ On est venus aussi vite qu'on a pu !_ dit Reid. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Ce fut Hotch qui lui répondit :

_- Il y a trois quart d'heures, j'ai reçu un message du téléphone de Morgan. Il affichait plusieurs photos de lui en train de se faire agresser par un autre homme._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai ! _dit Reid. _Il était censé rendre visite à sa mère pour son anniversaire…_

_- Que disait le message ? _demanda Blake.

_- Il disait « Aidez-le s'il vous plaît »._

_- Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas lui qui a envoyé ce texto, _conclut Blake.

_- Mais qui ça peut bien être alors ? _demanda Garcia d'une voix mal assurée.

_- Tout ça c'est à nous de le découvrir, _répondit le superviseur. _Garcia, tu viens avec nous. On décolle dans vingt minutes._

Chicago

Morgan reprenait doucement connaissance. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il était attaché à une chaise. Il regarda autour de lui, mais personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Il appela :

_- Qui tu es ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

Silence.

_- Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?_

La porte s'ouvrit, et une jeune femme blanche, aux cheveux bruns, vêtue d'une veste en cuir noir, apparut. Morgan ouvrit de grands yeux et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Salut Derek ! Tu te souviens de moi ?_

Pas de réponse. Derek la contemplait comme si elle était Dracula en personne.

_- Ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas ! S'il te plaît…_

Morgan restait silencieux, alors elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_- Tu as bien su faire le bordel dans la famille… Il est temps que tu en assumes les conséquences…_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le secret de Morgan

**Chapitre 2 : Le secret de Morgan**

« Il y a deux choses dans la vie auxquelles on n'est jamais vraiment préparé : les jumeaux. » Josh Billing

Dans l'avion, Hotch et son équipe fixaient leurs tablettes. Rossi dit :

_- Regardez les photos, on croirait qu'elles ont été prises par un appareil de haute qualité. Ce n'est pas avec le portable de Morgan que la personne que l'on cherche a pris ces photos._

_- Regardez à quelle hauteur elles ont été prises, _ajouta Reid. _Je ne pense pas me tromper si j'affirme que ces photographies ont été prises sur le toit d'un immeuble._

_- Ce qui veut dire que l'homme qui a pris les photos l'attendait, _conclut Blake.

On entendit une sonnerie de portable.

_- Hotchner ? Oui… Très bien, merci. _(il raccrocha) _L'homme qui a pris ces photos a déposé les affaires de Morgan chez sa mère. D'après elle, il semble ne rien manquer à ce que Morgan apporte d'habitude._

_- C'est vraiment très étrange, _dit JJ. _C'est comme si la personne jouait dans les deux camps en même temps._

_- On ne sait pas ce qu'elle mijote, mais on va vite le savoir. Reid et Rossi, vous vous rendrez chez la mère de Morgan. Blake et JJ, vous irez sur les lieux de l'enlèvement. Garcia, je pense t'installer dans un bureau pour que tu puisses passer au peigne fin les caméras des alentours. Moi, je vais voir avec Gordinski s'il a trouvé quelque chose._

Les autres hochèrent la tête. L'avion commença sa descente.

Du côté de Morgan

Morgan avait passé plusieurs heures menotté à sa chaise. Dans l'impossibilité de trouver le sommeil, il réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

Un grincement se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur la jeune femme, accompagnée de deux hommes noirs.

Derek, qui comprit que ces hommes n'étaient pas là pour le délivrer, fixa son ennemie :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Oh, tu devrais le savoir, _sourit-elle. _Je veux que tu payes pour ce que tu nous as fait, à mon père et à moi. Je veux que tu comprennes enfin à quel point il a été difficile pour moi de rentrer chez moi et de le voir allongé sur le sol, une balle dans la tête._

_- Il allait tuer ta sœur ! _hurla Morgan. _Qu'est-ce que tu préférais ?_

_- On dit souvent que les jumelles sont unies par la pensée, _ricana son interlocutrice. _Mais pour nous, c'est faux. On a beau être monozygotes, c'est elle qui a réussi sa vie. C'est elle qui est devenue la plus grande gymnaste de l'Illinois. C'est elle qui a trouvé un emploi en tant que photographe, elle qui s'est mariée, elle qui a eu un fils. Et moi, _hurla-t-elle, _qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? On m'a envoyée dans un hôpital psychiatrique où j'ai passé cinq putains d'années ! Au bout d'un moment, ils ont dû se rendre compte qu'ils avaient fait une erreur, parce qu'ils m'ont laissée partir. Et maintenant, je vais pouvoir exécuter ma vengeance, contre ma sœur… Et contre toi !_

Morgan fixa les hommes qui l'entouraient. Evidemment, l'un d'entre eux était Rodney Harris, l'homme à cause duquel il avait eu son casier judiciaire.

_- Aimee, tu es en train de faire une connerie… Rappelle-toi que ta sœur a perdu son mari et son fils dans un accident de voiture. Ta vengeance contre elle, tu l'as eue. Et quant à moi… Tu as vraiment envie de passer le restant de tes jours en prison ?_

_- N'essaye de m'apitoyer, _hurla-t-elle. _Je pense que si ces hommes n'avaient rien eu à te reprocher, tu n'en serais pas là… Mais maintenant il est temps que tu payes pour tes erreurs._

Morgan regarda le deuxième homme. Il murmura :

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu as détruit mon mentor, espèce d'enflure ! _cria l'homme.

_- Tu sais ce qu'il avait fait, _répondit Morgan. _Il ne méritait pas de rester en liberté !_

_- Et maintenant il est mort… A cause de toi… C'était vraiment ce que tu voulais ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, _hurla l'homme, _est-ce que tu voulais vraiment qu'il termine comme ça ?_

Il y eut un silence, puis Morgan avoua :

_- Non._

Les hommes se rapprochèrent de lui.

Même à trois rues de là, on pouvait entendre ses cris.

Du côté de Blake et JJ

Les deux femmes étaient arrivées sur les lieux de l'enlèvement. JJ s'accroupit, désigna des traces rouges sur le sol :

_- Il y a du sang…_

_- Ils en ont déjà prélevé, _dit Blake, _ et ils sont en train de l'analyser._

Il y eut un bref silence que JJ interrompit :

_- Je me demande ce que ces hommes ont à reprocher à Morgan pour avoir fait une chose pareille._

_- Nous savons que nous avons à faire à au moins trois protagoniste : l'homme noir qui a frappé Morgan, celui qui conduisait le camion et celui qui a pris les photos._

Le téléphone de Blake sonna.

_- Blake ? Garcia, je vous mets sur haut- parleur._

La voix de Gracia s'éleva :

_- Toujours pas de nouvelles de mon Dieu chocolaté ?_

_- On cherche toujours, _répondit JJ tristement.

_- Je me suis installée, et j'ai reçu les analyses du sang trouvé sur la scène de cr… sur les lieux de l'enlèvement. L'ADN correspond bien à celui de Morgan._

Nouveau silence, puis :

_- Garcia ?_

_- Oui, JJ ?_

_- On le retrouvera. Vivant. On s'est tous déjà retrouvés dans des situations où on a failli mourir, et on s'en est tous sortis. Lui ne fera pas exception._

On entendit un sanglot dans le téléphone.

_- Tu me le promets ? _demanda l'informaticienne.

_- Oui, _murmura JJ avant de raccrocher.

C'était un petit oui.

_**Flash back :**_

_**Morgan était devant la maison des jeunes. Il regardait les enfants s'échanger la balle, s'imaginait à leur place, comme il l'avait été il y a quelques années. Les entraînements de football, les tapes sur les épaules des autres, les bagarres aussi, parce que la place de favori engendre des jaloux. La cabane au bord du lac…**_

_**Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule :**_

**- Coucou !**

_**Morgan sursauta, puis regarda la jeune femme qui, fière de sa blague, était pliée en deux de rire.**_

**- Encore toi ? Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner ?**

**- L'entrainement est terminé, M. le futur FBI, **_**dit Amber avec malice.**_

_**Morgan eut un petit sourire :**_

**- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Bah, j'avais envie de vous voir, c'est interdit ?**

_**Morgan rit :**_

**- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me colles autant aux basques ?**

**- Je sais pas, c'est peut-être à cause de tes abdominaux.**

_**Morgan allait répondre lorsqu'il apparut devant lui :**_

**- Derek, mon grand, comment tu vas ?**

_**Il y eut un flottement, et Morgan lui prit la main qu'il lui tendait.**_

**- Je vais bien merci.**

_**Carl Buford, car c'était lui, jeta ensuite un regard à la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui avait les yeux si plissés que l'homme tourna les talons sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers la maison des jeunes.**_

_**Voyant qu'Amber continuait à fixer la direction que son mentor avait prise, Derek tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :**_

**- On dirait qu'il allait te violer.**

**- On dirait qu'il allait te violer, **_**répondit-elle en appuyant sur le « te ».**_

_**Morgan la toisa :**_

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Si tu lui avais jeté le regard qu'il t'avait jeté en même temps que lui, j'aurais pu croire que vous étiez un couple gay. Sérieusement, faut pas être un génie pour deviner ce qu'il fait à ces pauvres gosses.**

**- C'est facile à dire quand on est blanche, toutes les portes sont ouvertes, **_**dit Morgan.**_

**- Oh non, détrompe-toi. Je suis peut-être blanche, mais moi aussi j'ai eu un casier judiciaire, et moi aussi j'ai eu des contacts qui me l'ont fait sceller, parce que sinon je ne pouvais pas continuer ma carrière de gymnaste. Mais moi, mes contacts ne me l'ont pas fait payer en nature.**

_**Morgan recula comme si on l'avait giflé. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, puis dit :**_

**- Mais… comment tu fais tout ça ? Tu as fait une enquête sur ma vie ou quoi ?**

**- Non, je lis le journal, j'ai une bonne mémoire et je suis très observatrice.**

_**Il y eut un blanc.**_

**- Amber, fais-moi promettre que tu ne le répéteras à personne.**

**- Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là, je sais garder un secret.**

**- Merci…**

_**N'en pouvant plus, Morgan se retourna et s'éloigna en direction de chez lui. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il préférait qu'Amber ne les voit pas.**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une enquête qui patine

**Chapitre 3 : Une enquête qui patine**

Du côté de Reid et Rossi :

Reid inspectait une dernière fois la valise de Derek, mais il savait que c'était en vain : on ne trouvait aucune trace d'ADN, hormis ici et là les empreintes digitales de Desiree qui avait tenu à faire l'inventaire des affaires de son frère. Pas de trace de sang, ni même un cheveu : la personne qui avait ramené la valise n'avait vraiment laissé aucun indice.

La mère de Morgan, assise à table, les mains jointe, la tête baissée, semblait se recueillir. La femme qui s'était battue des années pour offrir à ses enfants un avenir digne de ce nom commençait à se fatiguer, et les petites rides autour de ses yeux s'étaient tirées davantage au cours des dernières heures.

Rossi inspira profondément, puis demanda :

_- Quand Derek vous a-t-il contacté pour la dernière fois ?_

_- Son avion commençait à descendre, _murmura Fran Morgan, _et il voulait me dire qu'il arriverait dans une dizaine de minute._

Elle s'interrompit, sanglota doucement. Puis :

_- Desiree voulait aller le chercher, mais il a insisté pour prendre un taxi pour ne pas la déranger. Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle y avait été._

Desiree ferma les yeux.

_- Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu y faire grand-chose, Maman._

_- Non, mais imagine, _dit Fran. _Imagine que tu aies été enlevée avec lui. Imagine…_

_- Madame, ceci n'est pas arrivé, _dit Rossi. _Et de toute façon, ce qui vient de se produire n'est pas un hasard, ce doit être un vieux règlement de compte. Votre fils aurait-il des ennemis ?_

Il savait qu'il posait cette question en vain : au FBI, tout le monde avait des ennemis. Même la dynamique Garcia avait été victime d'une tentative de meurtre, des années auparavant.

_- Ici ? Non… A part ce Rodney Harris, _répondit Fran. _C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui qu'il a eu son casier. Mais je pense que, depuis le temps, ils ont enterré la hache de guerre, non ?_

_- Maman, _dit Desiree, _je l'ai croisé l'autre fois, et je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas du tout oublié Derek._

Rossi tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Un enlèvement, une guerre de clan qui date du Moyen-âge, tout cela semblait un peu trop facile. Il continua à fixer Fran et Desiree, exaspérée, déclara :

_- Ecoutez, on a déjà tout dit à Gordinski. Ses hommes ont passé les affaires de Derek au peigne fin, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ici. Si vous voulez bien, nous préférerions que vous mettiez vos forces dans le fouillage de la ville, plutôt que dans le fouillage de la vie de mon frère. De toute façon, avec ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années, vous savez absolument tout de sa vie, non ? Alors, inutile de rester ici._

Rossi jeta un regard à Reid, qui hocha la tête à ce message silencieux. La sœur, le frère, le même caractère ! Rossi sortit néanmoins une carte de son veston, qu'il tendit à Desiree :

_- Si quoi que ce soit vous revenait, n'hésitez pas._

La jeune femme la prit sans un mot. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte, à laquelle Desiree n'avait même pas pris la peine de les accompagnait. Cependant, lorsque Rossi posa sa main sur la clenche, on l'interpella :

_- Agent Rossi ?_

C'était Sarah, qui, jusqu'ici, était restée silencieuse.

Rossi se retourna :

_- Oui ?_

Il y eut un silence, puis :

_- Retrouvez mon frère. Vivant._

Rossi dévisagea cette femme que l'inquiétude faisait passer pour plus âgée que sa mère. Il baissa la tête et sortit sans rien ajouter, Reid sur les talons.

Ce genre de promesse, il n'en avait jamais fait en presque quarante ans de carrière. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait s'y mettre.

Dans les bureaux :

Hotch était allé trouver le capitaine Gordinski. Après quelques brèves civilités et l'installation de Garcia, Hotch demanda :

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_

_- Pas grand-chose, _avoua le capitaine. _L'enlèvement d'un agent du FBI n'est pas anodin, mais à part sa rivalité avec Rodney Harris on n'a pas beaucoup d'éléments qui peuvent nous donner des pistes. Derek a grandi normalement pour un gars de la cité : il a plongé dans la délinquance, s'est réfugié dans la maison des jeunes, a réussi à rentrer dans le droit chemin et à se donner un avenir. Il avait ses amis, jouait au football, se bagarrait… Bref, comme je disais, une vie normale pour un gamin de la banlieue noire de Chicago._

Garcia, qui passait par là, pinça les lèvres : elle savait que Gordinski appréciait plus Derek depuis la révélation qu'il avait eu plusieurs années auparavant, mais ses propos qui frisaient le racisme ne lui plaisaient guère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'impassible Hotch : avec les années, elle avait appris à lire dans ce visage si fermé. Quand on passe une décennie avec les mêmes personnes, on apprend à les comprendre, pas besoin d'être profileur pour ça. Elle savait qu'Hotch désapprouvait autant qu'elle ce manque d'intelligence de la part du capitaine, mais lui n'en fit rien voir.

Cependant, il se retourna et lui jeta un regard de travers. Garcia déglutit bruyamment, puis tourna les talons pour se diriger vers son bureau. Elle en oublia le café qu'elle était initialement venue chercher.

Hotch reprit la conversation :

_- Et pendant les quelques années qu'il a passées dans la police de Chicago, est-ce qu'il y a eu une affaire en particulier qui aurait pu lui attirer des ennuis ?_

_- Je ne pense pas, _répondit Gordinski. _Il s'occupait des trafiquants de drogue, et ceux-là quand ils se font attraper ils pensent plus à pleurer leur mère qu'à essayer de s'en prendre aux forces de l'ordre. _(il marqua une pause, puis :) _Il y a bien eu l'affaire des jumelles Moore, mais aujourd'hui le seul qui aurait pu lui en vouloir bouffe les pissenlits par la racine._

_- Est-ce que je peux en savoir plus sur cette affaire ?_

_- Suivez-moi…_

Hotch et Gordinski entrèrent dans une pièce remplie de casiers. Gordinski ouvrit l'un d'entre eux, fouilla quelques secondes avant d'en ressortir un dossier.

_- Tenez, _dit-il. _A l'époque, on gardait tout sur papier, mais on va faire informatiser tout ça._

Hotch ne fit aucune remarque sur le retard de la chose, mais préféra se concentrer sur le dossier que la police de Chicago avait surnommé « L'affaire des jumelles ». Il parcourut le dossier des yeux, pendant que le gros capitaine continuait son briefing :

_- La petite Amber était gymnaste. Un jour, elle a joué un tour un Morgan et ils ont sympathisé. Ils ont continué à se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui avoue que…_

Hocth n'avait pas besoin d'écouter le capitaine. Devant ses yeux, les faits étaient décrits de manière objective malgré toute l'horreur qui puisse en découler.

« Cette petite… se dit Hotch, elle a vécu la pire chose qu'une adolescente puisse vivre. »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le meurtre

**Chapitre 4 : Le meurtre**

La tête de Derek fit un mouvement brusque vers la droite sous l'effet de la gifle. Le nez en sang, les yeux gonflés où le mélange des cernes et des bleus dus aux coups se révélaient très repoussants, les vêtements déchirés, le sublime Morgan avait laissé place à un homme dont l'espérance de vie diminuait à vue d'œil.

Rodney Harris recula pour admirer son œuvre. Satisfait, il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui, adossée dans un coin, avait assisté au « spectacle » avec un plaisir certain. L'homme quitta la pièce, et Derek ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait été chanceux de ne pas se faire passer à tabac par les deux hommes en même temps, comme la première fois. Il fit quelques mouvements circulaires avec son cou, le temps que la jeune femme s'approche de lui et s'agenouille, à quelques centimètres de ses jambes.

_- Alors, tu ne regrettes toujours pas ce que tu as fait ? _demanda-t-elle.

_- Non, _répondit le profiler.

Aimee secoua la tête, comme si Morgan lui avait raconté la pire bêtise qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Elle se leva, tourna le dos à sa victime, puis lui demanda :

_- Quand tu as su que ma saloperie de sœur avait un casier scellé, tu es allé fouiller dans notre vie, c'est ça ? Tu as découvert ce qui s'était passé ?_

_- Non, _protesta Morgan. _Je ne suis pas allé fouiller._

_- Alors, _hurla-t-elle, _comment as-tu pu deviner ce qui s'était passé ?_

Mais Derek ne répondit rien. Il se retrancha dans un mutisme, et prit la résolution de ne le quitter que lorsqu'il sera délivré.

Délivré par ses collègues, ou par la grande faucheuse.

_**Flash back :**_

_**Deux semaines avaient passé avant que Derek ne passe à l'acte. Il y avait pensé à longueur de journée mais n'avait pas réussi à se décider… Il pensait que ça ne le regardait pas, mais il savait qu'Amber cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de lourd.**_

_**Il avait donc profité de sa journée hebdomadaire de congé pour aller faire un tour au grand gymnase de Chicago, situé dans le centre-ville. Celui-ci réunissait plusieurs salles où de grands sportifs s'entraînaient. On avait le droit d'assister à l'entraînement dans les tribunes, mais Derek ne se gêna pas pour se rendre dans l'espace d'entraînement, où les familles des gymnastes étaient regroupées, trop fières de leur progéniture pour s'asseoir là où personne ne les voyait.**_

_**Derek repéra son amie, adossée à un mur, en jogging. Elle avait pris du poids, et les cernes sous ses yeux faisaient penser qu'elle s'était droguée avec on ne sait quel médicament.**_

_**Derek s'approcha de la jeune femme :**_

**- Amber ?**

_**La présumée Amber leva la tête, et répondit par une voix cassée et rauque :**_

**- Si vous recherchez ma sœur, elle est sur les barres asymétriques, là-bas.**

_**Non, ce n'était pas Amber. Le policier balbutia quelques excuses avant de se diriger vers les barres asymétriques, sur lesquelles la vraie Amber évoluait avec autant d'aisance qu'un footballer professionnel marquant des tirs au but.**_

_**Elle aperçut Derek et, au lieu de stopper son enchaînement, le continua plus longtemps pour impressionner l'homme. Après encore une minute à voler comme un oiseau, elle se réceptionna avec une vrille parfaite. Derek applaudit et Amber lui fit une légère révérence.**_

**- Très impressionnant !**

**- Merci, **_**répondit Amber en souriant de toutes ses dents. **_**C'est vraiment pour voir mes talents de gymnaste que le plus beau gosse des Etats-Unis s'est déplacé en centre-ville ou alors est-ce parce qu'il a quelque chose à me demander ?**

**- En effet, j'aimerais te parler un peu, **_**avoua Morgan. **_**Mais je serai ravi de te voir évoluer sur la poutre après.**

**- Aucun problème. Par contre, on reste pas là, mon coach a horreur qu'on se laisse distraire et en plus il est super-raciste.**

_**Les deux amis s'éloignèrent, et Amber aperçut sa sœur.**_

**- Si Phill me cherche, dis-lui que je suis au toilettes.**

**- Ouais, c'est ça, **_**répondit-elle.**_

_**Derek l'observa à la dérobée. Si Amber était pour lui une fille absolument géniale, l'autre lui donnait l'impression inverse. Une voix cassée par déjà des années de tabagie alors que les jumelles avaient à peine seize ans, les cheveux gras, habillée comme les petits délinquants qui traînent les rues, elle lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être saine, tant physiquement que moralement. On dit qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, mais Derek savait que certaines ne trompent pas.**_

**- Quoi ? **_**demanda la jeune fille, s'étant aperçu que Morgan la reluquait de la tête au pied.**_

_**Il allait s'excuser, mais Amber le tira par le bras.**_

_**Ils sortirent du gymnase en silence. Une fois dehors, Amber s'excusa :**_

**- Désolée pour ma sœur, mais elle est malade. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle a, mais elle a un traitement qu'elle ne prend pas comme il faut, ce qui fait que quand elle le prend elle est comme aujourd'hui, et quand elle ne le prend pas… **_**(elle secoua la tête) **_**Elle casserait tout dans la maison.**

_**Derek opina du chef, et la regarda droit dans les yeux :**_

**- Quoi ? _demanda-t-elle._**

**- Tu me fais confiance ?**

**- On m'a toujours dit de ne pas faire confiance aux flics, mais on ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos des flics beaux gosses.**

**- Non, sérieusement, **_**réprimanda Derek.**_

**- Oui, j'ai confiance en toi, **_**dit-elle.**_

**- Je voudrais que tu me parles de ton casier scellé… **

Au commissariat :

L'équipe du BAU s'était réunie dans un grand bureau. Après un bref speech à propos de ce qui se passait, ils en conclurent qu'ils en étaient restés au point de départ.

_- J'ai demandé à Garcia de faire des recherches sur ces jumelles,_ dit Hotch, _et de mon côté j'ai fouillé leur dossier. Voilà les éléments qu'on a : l'une d'entre-elle, Amber, était gymnaste. Elle a eu un casier judiciaire pour diffamation, scellé puis supprimé parce qu'il s'était avéré que ce qu'elle avait raconté était vrai._

_- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? _demanda Reid.

_- Son père abusait d'elle._

Il y eut un silence. JJ et Blake fermèrent les yeux. Hotch continua :

_- Elle avait porté plainte pour viols répétés un an auparavant, et son père avait porté plainte par la suite pour diffamation._

_- On ne peut pas porter plainte contre ses enfants, _dit Rossi

_- On a su après qu'il avait essayé de ruiner la carrière de sa fille, mais les sponsors ont eu raison de cette mauvaise passe et l'affaire a été étouffée avec le scellage de son casier. Mais apparemment un an plus tard elle s'est confiée à Derek. Il est intervenu et l'a pris en flagrant délit. Le père a tenté d'égorger sa fille, mais Derek l'a tué d'une balle dans la tête. Après quoi on a découvert que la mère soutenait le père : on a mis Aimee, qui était atteinte de schizophrénie et qui était potentiellement dangereuse, dans un institut, et Amber a été émancipée et s'est mariée avec son petit ami de l'époque, qui avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Elle a eu un fils avec lui… Ils sont morts tous les deux cinq ans plus tard, dans un accident de voiture._

_- C'est pas vrai, _murmura JJ.

_- Ca correspond à la période où Aimee a quitté la maison où elle se faisait soigner. Depuis, on essaye de la retrouver, mais elle s'est volatilisée, comme Amber._

_- Tu crois que ça peut avoir un lien avec Morgan ? _demanda Rossi.

_- J'en suis quasiment sûr, _répondit Hotch. _Garcia est en train de faire des recherches pour voir si l'une d'entre elles ne se serait pas procuré une fausse identité._

_- Et la mère ? _fit Blake.

_- Elle s'est suicidé une semaine après l'affaire, _répondit Hotch...

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune, un officier noir de peau se dirigeait vers le bureau de Garcia.

C'était l'homme qui avait frappé Morgan avec Rodney Harris.

Il frappa trois coups à la porte.

Garcia, toujours occupée avec ses recherches, ne se retourna même pas.

_- Entrez, _dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma.

Le cœur de Garcia eut un raté. Il se passait quelque chose derrière elle. Elle cessa de taper et se retourna.

Nez à nez avec un revolver.

Un hurlement. Deux coups de feu. Silence.


End file.
